


I'll wait for you in the car

by Sakura_Kisomi



Category: Clue (1985)
Genre: Alternate Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23293864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Kisomi/pseuds/Sakura_Kisomi
Summary: An alternate ending from my head.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	I'll wait for you in the car

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop thinking about this alternate ending i made.

"They all did it." Said Mr. Green silenced all of them.

"And for this body, i'm the one who shot him." Mr. Green kicked a little Wadsworth's body on the floor.

"Ouch." Said Wadsworth.

"He's not dead?!" Shouted all of them Mrs. White, Mrs. Peacock, Scarlet, Professor Plum, and Colonel Mustard.

"Thank you for everything." Said the chief to Wadsworth then shook his hand.

"No problem chief."

"You guys get a rest okay?"

"Ok," said Wadsworth then whispered to Mr. Green "i'll wait for you in the car."

"Well then chief i should go because my wife's waiting for me in the car." Said Mr. Green.

"Okay."

Then Mr. Green open the door slowly.

"Wait, your wife is here?"

The chief found himself looking at the door without man. 

*freeze frame*  
*music comes in aggresively*

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought about Mr. Green and Wadsworth. There just something really weird about them. And then i thought "oh, maybe Wadsworth is actually Mr. Boddy that is actually Mr. Green's husband and they're both are the FBI." In the middle of the movie. Guess what? It's not. I thought there'll be another twist after Wadsworth death. Oh well, fine. I'll write the alternate ending myself.


End file.
